


Who said I was nice?

by SwiggityswagdatboiTed



Series: The Flash one-shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caitlin Snow & Iris West Friendship, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Episode: s04e05 Girls Night Out, F/M, Gen, brief mention of Savitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggityswagdatboiTed/pseuds/SwiggityswagdatboiTed
Summary: Based off of a prompt I found:“Bruh, I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m a good person, but if you want to keep it, leave now.”
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Iris West
Series: The Flash one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992400
Kudos: 8





	Who said I was nice?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO~! After three years I have returned! I’m gonna try to make it so I’m only really writing one-shots from now on, MAYBE making them more than one-shots if I feel it’s necessary.  
> AND I just wanna say that I love Amunet and Norvock, but this fic probably will not be kind to them.  
> Also  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash otherwise Ronnie would still be in it

You see, Killer Frost wasn’t really lying when she told Cecile that she hadn’t killed anyone while working for Amunet. And it’s true, she hadn’t. However, that’s they key. Before Amunet met her, though, certain situations would arise that would require her to use self-defense. Of course, during that time, she still wasn’t _entirely_ in control of her powers, making her self-defense somewhat aggressive.   
But now she’s had time to adjust. To gain control. While she might not be totally aware of what she does as Killer Frost, anything she does is fueled by Caitlin Snow’s own emotions.   
So here she stands in the steel factory, having successfully taken down Amunet and her “business partner’s” goons. Cecile turned the crane on, leaving Amunet powerless, Norvock cowering in pain behind his boss, giving Frost the perfect opportunity.   
She made an icicle form in her hand and stalked towards her former boss.   
  
“Not so scary without your bling now, are ya sister?” Frost asked as Amunet continued to struggle to regain control of her shards.   
Killer Frost raised her arm so that the icicle in her hand was level enough that it would pierce Amunet’s heart, looking straight into her eyes, to see fear. Meanwhile, behind her, she heard Iris shout.

”Stop! Caitlin stop.” She could her her other half’s friend’s footsteps right behind her.

”I’m not Caitlin.” She seethed, not breaking eye contact with Amunet. “And I’ll never be free unless she dies.”

”No, it’s the opposite.” Iris tried to persuade her. “You are free right now. But if you do this, you will _always_ be a killer.” Little did the bride-to-be know, she already was.   
“Killer Frost, Caitlin- you don’t have to be one or the other. You get to decide who you are.” She pondered for a moment, considering Iris’ words, but never changing her position. Finally she made up her mind. 

  
“I don’t know where you got the idea that I wasn’t already a killer. But if you want to keep it, leave now.” She spoke at last, leaving no room for argument.   
She finally heard Iris sigh in defeat and walk back to where Felicity stood before walking out through where Frost came in, presumably to retrieve Cecile and leave. Finally Frost can do what she’s wanted for so long. 

She raised her arm to plunge the icicle into Amunet’s heart. All of a sudden she sensed something trying to stop her. Trying to take over. A nagging in the back of her head. She knew it was Caitlin, acting as her conscience. 

Finally she let Caitlin win, but didn’t let her take control. She lowered arm but quickly switched which hand held the icicle. She wouldn’t kill Amunet- at least, not today- but she had to give her a warning.   
Almost as if she was the Flash herself, Frost stabbed her icicle into Amunet’s arm-the one that usually wielded her gauntlet- she watched as Amunet hissed and clutched her arm in pain. Frost took a step back and admired her work as Amunet glared at her. 

“Get out of here.” Frost growled. She intended to finish Amunet off in the future, and that could never happen if the woman was in prison. 

  
“You’ve ruined this for me today. And one day soon I promise you, I will ruin something for you.” Amunet hissed before turning on her heel and walking to an exit, Norvock scrambling up to follow her.   
Letting Caity have an ounce of control had reminded her what brought all the girls to the steel factory in the first place. The Weeper. Frost picked up a pair of bolt cutters that just happened to be on the ground and walked up to where The Weeper was chained, cutting him loose.   
The moment he was free, the scrawny man sprinted out of the building, wanting nothing to do with his rescuers. Frost just stood there, unsure of what to do seeing as how Iris’ plan involved saving the Weeper and protecting him from DeVoe. But now they can’t do that. She acted fast when she heard sirens nearing. Clearly someone called the police, since the mob on the receiving end of Amunet’s deal were still unconscious on the floor. Before the police burst in, Frost slinked her way out and used her skill of ice surfing to help her get back to STARlabs faster. She might’ve done some bad things while she was away but she and Caitlin both wanted a new start with the team, wanted to repair what they had done with Savitar.

She found herself in the cortex moments after Felicity and Cecile had both left to return home, and only Iris and herself remained. She told Iris how she didn’t kill Amunet. Told her about the blood she got on her hands during the six months she was gone. How she wanted a fresh start, to be one of the good guys again.

  
Iris smiled gently back at Frost. Clearly wanting to hug her but not wanting to push it, still remembering what Frost said to her earlier. She told her that she would back her friend up 100%, but that Caitlin/Frost had to tell the rest of the team what she told her. A reasonable bargain.  
They sat in silence for a little after that until Iris got a text from Cisco saying that he, Barry, and Ralph were returning to the lab, and she stood up to go wait by the elevator to greet them. 

  
For a few minutes, Frost stood in the middle of the cortex alone, and a wave of anxiety washed over her. She was unsure of how accepting her two best friends (and Ralph) would be of her. They hadn’t exactly ended things on _the best_ terms.   
She didn’t have much time to ponder that though as she heard voices getting closer. 

  
“I’m pretty sure nothing could’ve made tonight any worse.” She heard Cisco say as he entered the cortex with his hands in his pockets, the other three trailing behind him. Suddenly he paused as he realized they weren’t the only ones in the room, and stared at Frost exhaustedly. He sighed.

“I’m so tired. I’m so tired. Can we just do this tomorrow, please?” He begged. Frost shot Iris an amused glance at that and quirked an eyebrow. 

  
“Aw...chicks with white hair. Hot.” Ralph moaned, at which Frost pointedly ignored and focused on the only one who hadn’t spoken yet. Barry.   
Frankly, he looked like death. Hair disheveled, clothes rumpled, t-shirt stained with some kind of sauce. He looked like he just wanted to curl up and die. He squinted his eyes in confusion as he spoke.

”Why is Killer Frost here?”

“Guys... she has something that she wants to tell you. And you all should listen.” Iris assisted, Frost nodded her thanks, before letting Caitlin take over. Her hair returning to its normal chestnut brown, eyes returning to their usual color, and scratches and bruises making themselves visible once again. She looked deeply into all four sets of eyes trained on her before starting. 

  
“Aww. It’s just Caitlin.” Ralph whined dismissively. 

  
“I can explain everything......”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t think this turned out as well as I wanted it to, but I am quite proud of it, having not written fanfic in at least 3 years.  
> Idk when exactly I’ll post again, but it will be soon!  
> -Ted


End file.
